


The Rain that Never Fell

by Phoenix2319



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding Night, M/M, hardcore angst, no rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2319/pseuds/Phoenix2319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet of Sherlock feels on John's wedding night. Inspired by @penumbra 's playlist on her wonderful tumblr page.</p><p>(Go follow her! She has amazing art! Especially her Johnlock stuff! http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain that Never Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).



It should have been raining. It would have enunciated the mood just that much more. 

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

He couldn’t think.

 

He couldn’t feel.

 

Not without thinking of John. 

 

Every breath was followed by the taste of what was so familiar, yet so foreign. Every thought was of his smile, his laugh, the look in his eyes when Sherlock made him tea, when he was down and Sherlock would play his favorite songs on the violin. Every feeling was caught in his chest, leaving him in a cloud of what could only be called grief. Unrequited love. A companionship cut short. The breath of ‘almost but not quite’ stuttering though his chest. Yes, rain would have been perfect. Then he could blame the emotions on the change in the weather, and even if no one believed that, he would have a blanket of dark cold water falling over him. Drowning him. His tears could be mistaken as drops of the moisture, the redness of his face could be attributed to the cold, his sniffles would have been passed off as an oncoming sickness. Not even his beloved coat collar could hide his wretched emotions from the other people staggering around. Only rain. 

 

But no, it wouldn’t rain tonight.

  
Not on John’s wedding day.


End file.
